


Raising Hell

by AugustStone



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStone/pseuds/AugustStone
Summary: [Deadlock!Papa!Jesse/Child]A young father on his own, Jesse's doing his best to raise his kid right...but raising a kid in a gang comes with many challenges.





	1. Part 1

The night air was frigid and Jesse could feel the cold deep in his bones. Heavy snow had fallen the night before and coated the entire town in a thick blanket of white. The town had pretty much closed down and aside from a few brave dog walkers the snow was free of footprints. It looked like a regular holiday greeting card. 

He hated it.

Being raised on a ranch in the deserts of New Mexico, he much preferred the dry humidity of Deadlock Gorge. A place where, thankfully, he would be heading back to soon. He'd been sent clear across the country to oversee a delivery of some weapons they were going to sell and he couldn't wait to leave this frigid place behind. 

Once money had been exchanged and goods had been secured Jesse made his way back to the hotel he was staying at keeping his hands deep in his pockets to keep warm. His jacket was big and warm but the cold just ate away at him wherever it got in, namely his cheeks and nose. God how he longed for the warmth of back home where the coldest time of year was the little bit of slush they got in early January. He stomped the snow from his boots once he got to the hotel lobby, tipped his hat to the late night receptionist and made his way upstairs to his room. 

He pulled his key-card out of his pocket and slid it in the door, doing his best to be as quiet as he could. If the kid was still up watching T.V. again he was gonna kill him. To his surprise he didn't hear or see the T.V. on at all as he moved quietly into the room. Removing his jacket he tossed it onto the back of the chair by the desk in the room and peeked his head around the corner. He grinned to himself at the sight that greeted him. 

His son was passed out on his bed, his dark brown hair spilled out over his pillow as he snored gently into his teddy bear. He was seven years old but already mature enough to be left on his own. In a hotel room at least. He kept himself entertained with t.v. and room service, which Jesse noticed he'd had a bit of fun with due to the stack of empty ice cream bowls. He sighed but for only a moment before he chuckled to himself. This boy...

He moved the empty bowls and loose paper, that apparently the boy had been drawing on, out of the way and moved closer to his son. Picking him up gently so he could actually put him under the covers and tuck him in. As he got the child settled and pulled the covers over him the boys eyes fluttered open and he gave Jesse a smile that made the stern cowboys heart melt. 

"Hi daddy." The boy said softly and Jesse couldn't help but smile back at him. 

"Hey buckaroo." he said and leaned in to kiss his sons forehead. "You get yourself all tuckered out?" The boy nodded and rubbed his eyes sleepily and Jesse positioned himself a bit more comfortably. "So what'd you you do with yourself all day huh?" Jesse asked and the boy wiggled a bit to sit up against his pillow. 

"I ate a lot of ice cream," He started sheepishly. "And I asked the nice lady who changes the towels if I could have some crayons and she gave me some." He said, his eyes suddenly glinting excitedly. "Oh yeah! I drew something for you papa!" He said looking around for his drawings and grabbing at them happily when Jesse brought them over. Sitting up fully the boy smoothed out the papers in his lap and Jesse settled in beside him, resting his chin on the child's shoulder.

"When I was watching t.v. I saw this old cowboy movie!" He smiled as he showed Jesse a crudely drawn cowboy atop a horse. The cowboy had a big smile and a golden "T" on his hat. "So I drew you, cuz your a cowboy too!" He said happily and Jesse chuckled causing his son to giggle. 

"Daddy, your beards all tickly!" He giggled and Jesse gave him a grin.

"Oh yeah?" He said. "Not as tickly as my hands!" He grinned and started tickling his sons sides making the boy squeal and laugh. His sons laugh was so pure and sweet, it made his heart squeeze just hearing it. He loved his boy so much. "All right, all right," Jesse said as he stopped his tickle assault on his seven year old. "Let's be quiet now, you dont wanna wake anybody up." he said, gently shushing the giggling tot. 

"Sorry." He giggled and rolled over to put his drawings on the night stand. "Gonna go night night now papa?" He asked and it was then that Jesse realized how tired he was and must have looked to his son. He'd been gone since early that morning and it was almost two in the morning now. It had been a really long day. 

Jesse felt so tired he didnt kick his boots off or even get in his own bed. He reached over his son and pulled the cord on the lamp, shrouding the room in darkness. He felt his boy cuddle up against him and he smiled, putting his arms around him and closing his eyes.   
He was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard a small voice say;

"I love you papa."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Deadlock!Papa!Jesse/Child]  
> A young father on his own, Jesse's doing his best to raise his kid right...but raising a kid in a gang comes with many challenges. 
> 
> Part 2~ (special shout out to llona fr the kind words and inspiring me to add to this~)

Jesse yanked the covers off the bed. 

Where the hell was it? 

He got down on his hands and knees to look under the bed. He swept his arm underneath the bed and pulled out a sock, a book and a few Lego's. He grumbled to himself, making sure to put the Lego's on the bed since he was barefoot, and went back to poking around under the bed. He still couldn't find what he was looking for. 

He rocked back on his heels, scratching the back of his head. Using the bed as leverage he pulled himself up and looked around the room. Scattered crayons and kids toys littered the floor, as well as clothes and empty water bottles and beer cans. He scratched his goatee. He really needed to clean up. Soon. 

Just as he was thinking this the door to his room swung open and his son barged in. Wearing the hat Jesse had been looking for atop his head. His eyes were wide and he looked a bit scared. 

"Daddy!" He said as he ran over to him, tugging at Jesse's arm. "Daddy come outside!" His small voice was raised and urgent, making Jesse's sleep logged brain wake up. "Quick daddy, quick!!" He was chattering as he practically yanked Jesse outside. 

"Whoa lil' partner," Jesee said nearly tripping over his feet as he followed his boy. "Slow down a minute, whats goin' on now?" He asked, shielding his eyes from the midday sun. It was one of his only days off of the year and he had spent it sleeping in. Until noon. Then when he finally drug himself out of bed to think about what he should do that day his son was dragging him outside. 

"Come lookit!" His son was saying, taking him over to a prickly bush that was doing its best to grow in the harsh desert heat. Jesse was just about to ask what was so special about a dying bush when he saw it. It was a dog and it was so little and malnourished Jesse had to do a double take to make sure he saw it right. 

It was a dachshund from what Jesse could tell and it was skittish as it tried to run and hide but Jesse's boy was quick to calm it down. 

"No no, its ok." He cooed, squatting down and hopping closer to the puppy while Jesse stood back a bit, unsure how he should react. The thing didn't look dangerous and so far it seemed like his son was actually befriending it. Jesse knelt down a bit as he approached his son, the boy slowly turning towards him. 

The small puppy was curled up in the boys arms whimpering. Jesse's boy looked up at him with big doe eyes. 

"Daddy, we have to help him!" He insisted. 

Jesse had never seen anything so precious in his entire damn life and he had to cover his mouth to keep from smiling. He didn't want his boy thinking he didn't care or take him seriously. His kid was doing his best to keep the pup from whining and Jesse patted his arm. 

"Come on kiddo," He said. "Let's take him to see the doc ok?" He said and his sons eyes lit up instantly. 

"Yeah!" 

****

The doctor of the Deadlock gang was not the most articulate or polite person in the world, but he had a soft spot for Jesse's son. So when they came in with a malnourished pup and a pleading look in Jesse's eyes the older man sighed and heaved himself up from his seat. 

"All right, whats this now?" He asked as Jesse helped his son put the puppy on the examination table. An examination table he'd been on a few times in his life. The old man leaned down to examine the pup as Jesse's son rattled out his story about finding the poor thing stuck in a pricker bush. 

"What do you think doc? " His boy asked in a small voice as the big man examined him. Jesse watched as the man they called Doc ran his hands gently over the puppy, feeling for broken bones and any cactus needles or burrs that may have been embedded in its fur. His brows were furrowed and he did his best to be careful when he made the poor thing whimper. 

After a moment he leaned back and settled Jesse's boy with a kind gaze. 

"He'll be fine sonny boy," He assured him and the boy relaxed. "He's a bit malnourished and he needs some water and a bath but other than that I think he's okay." He said. 

"Really?" Jesse's son said with a big grin. He immediately jumped down and went to look for a bowl of some kind to get the puppy some water. Doc fixed Jesse with a look next. 

"Why's yer boy out playin' in the cactus Jesse James?" He said with a flat tone and Jesse rolled his eyes. Jesse didn't know anything about Doc. He kept to himself and he was never on the gentle side of things but for some reason children held a soft spot for him. He used to be like that with Jesse...way back when.

After his mama died. 

"He wasn't "playin in cactus"," Jesse said, air quoting at him. "He was playin' inside earlier and he just wandered outside, he knows whats safe and whats where." Jesse insisted grumpily. Doc always got on his case when it came to raising his boy. Like he had disappointed him somehow. 

"You need to keep an eye on that boy," Doc muttered as said child came tottering back in with a chipped metal bowl full of water, grinning from ear to ear. "Dont you lose him." He said but it was more to himself than anything and Jesse didn't catch it.

****

Jesse and his son spent the day setting up for the newest member of the McCree family. Jesse had to Google pictures to make sure it was actually a dachshund and he wasn't getting it wrong. Jesse cleaned up the shared space and helped set up a little pen to keep the pupper in for now. He coated it with lots of newspaper. 

Jesse boy giggled as the pup ate up all the food they had given it and once it actually had some food in its belly it had a tiny bit of energy to chase his boy around. But just for a moment. Soon enough the puppy was asleep in his pen and Jesse and his boy were curled up on Jesse bed, watching some kiddy cartoon about hero dogs on Jesse's phone.

Jesse was about to nod off when his son rolled over to lay flat on his papas tummy. 

"Daddy, are you a hero?" He asked. 

Jesse wasn't sure how to answer that. In terms of black and white he was technically a villain. At least what he did was. Jesse himself didn't think he was a bad man per se...he just did bad things. At least he helped do bad things. He scratched the back of his head. 

"Heroes wear capes silly." He teased, ruffling his boys hair. His son giggled and tried to fight him off and it turned into a tickle war. He was glad his son was so young and easily distracted. He kissed the boys forehead and rolled out of bed with him, hauling the boy up on his hip. 

"All right lets get you some food or else Doc's gonna have my ass." He said and his boy gave a gasp. 

"Ooooh! Daddy, you gotta put a dime in the swear jar!" The boy insisted and Jesse groaned. 

"After dinner, I promise."


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Deadlock!Papa!Jesse/Child]
> 
> A young father on his own, Jesse's doing his best to raise his kid right...but raising a kid in a gang comes with many challenges.

Jesse could sense trouble brewing. 

Jesse had an almost sixth sense when it came to danger. Many a raid had almost gone sideways if it hadnt been for his sense for danger. It was why the deadlock gang leader valued him so much. Aside from his deadeye of course.

Normally it didnt bother him to feel that odd twist in his stomach or to feel the hairs on the back of his neck raise up because he knew what not to do. It was always on a raid and he knew what direction to run and not run from it. But this was different. 

He was at the hideout. 

He had been running a routine check on the food and medical supplies when he felt it. His stomach twisted in knots and he felt a feeling like ice slowly creeping up his spine. He dropped his clipboard and ran. 

He took off to find his boss who he knew would be in the weapons storage area. They were making a delivery later in the week so he was making sure everything was good to go. 

Jessse got to him in time to see him lift up his son and set him on top of the crates stacked by the wall. 

“Are you taking these somewhere?” he heard his son ask. His boss chuckled. 

“Yeah, up by Utah, you wanna get shipped out too?” 

“Yeah, I dont have a snowglobe from there yet!” 

“Well I'll have a word with my accountant and we'll see what we can do.” 

His boss often humored his son and normally Jesse would be ok with that. But Jesse didnt normally have this feeling of certain doom hanging over him. 

“Boss,” he called and the man looked over at him. “I need to talk to you, now!” he insisted and his boss came over towards him looking equal parts annoyed and intrigued.

Jesse didnt usually bother him.

“What's up pup?” He asked as Jesse pulled him to the side, lowering his voice. 

“Code red boss.” His boss looked shocked. 

“Here?!” 

“Now.” 

“Shit!” His boss cursed and put his fingers in his mouth to give a long low whistle. “Code red y'all!” He yelled in towards where hed come from. “Everybody scatter!” 

As soon as those words left his mouth Jesse saw it. 

Smoke bomb. 

So much happened in the next sixty seconds but time passed slow for Jesse. The second he saw the smoke bomb he ducked behind the door frame. It went off with a loud bang and he heard his boss give a yell. 

Jesse rolled into the room, blindly groping for where he last saw his son, the smoke making him choke and his eyes water. He heard banging and shouting but no gunfire so far. 

Thankfully he found his son quickly and used his bandanna to cover the boys mouth. 

“I gotcha partner.” Jesse said and scooped his boy into his arms. When he finally broke free of the smoke he was at the wrong end. He mustve gotten turned around. He turned to go back but thats when he heard gunfire. 

Shit. 

“Daddy im scared.” He heard his son say and looked down at the whimpering child in his arms. Seeing his tear streaked face only made Jesse panic more. He had no idea what was going on. All he knew was he wanted his boy to be safe. 

He ground his teeth together and made a decision. He ducked into the bar and out theough the back, taking his son to the garage where they fixed up bikes and cars theyd stolen. He set his son down behind one of the tall red toolboxes and looked him in the eyes. 

“Listen to me Colt,” he said firmly and his son looked at him teary eyed. “Daddy needs you to be brave ok?” He said. “I need you to stay here and dont move.” He said and he could practically feel the panic rise in his small boy. 

“Daddy what about-” 

“Shhh,” Jesse insisted, taking Colts face in his hands. “Sweetheart this isnt easy for me but until I know whats up your safest here all right?” He insisted. “I'll be back soon and you and i can go take Prince for a walk okay?” He said, hoping the thought of his small dog would make the boy feel better. 

After a moment he finally nodded. 

“Come back safe daddy.” He said softly. 

Jesse assured him he would and took his bandanna back so he could breathe through whatever lingered of the smoke bomb. He snuck around the side of the building and poked his head through a window, trying to get a look at what had happened. 

It was a mess. 

There were bodies both living and dead from both sides strewn everywhere and it didnt take long for him to realize where the others were from. The orange and white logo stitched across the back if the jackets was enough to give that away. 

Overwatch. 

Jesse swore under his breath. This was so bad. He had to grt out of here. He had to get his son out of here before anything else happened. He took off as fast as he cpuld for the garage not even realizing hed been spotted. 

He made sure to look around a bit before he went inside the garage but he was too eager to get to his son. His only focus was to get him out of here. They'd have to leave the dog behind for now but hopefully Colt wouldn't be too upset for it. Jesse told himself to come back for it, surely Overwatch wouldn't cate about a mangy wiener dog. 

He opened the door and called to his son…

Right as he felt something hit him square in the back. He crumbled to the floor unsure of what had even happened. He was dazed and tried to fight back but he felt a foot press into his back, pushing him into the floor. 

The last thing he saw was his son being picked up by someone in an overwatch uniform. That made him fight so much he supposed the guy standing on him had enough. He got struck across the back of his head. 

And his world went black.


	4. part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Deadlock!Papa!Jesse/Child]  
> A young father on his own, Jesse's doing his best to raise his kid right...but raising a kid in a gang comes with many challenges.

Jesse's head felt fuzzy when he came too. 

His eyes opened but the room was lit with a dim light so it took him a moment to adjust. He saw a desk in front of him and realized he was sitting upright in a chair and that his hands were tied behind his back. He groaned out loud when he felt the pain in his head from where he'd been struck. 

“Son of a bitch…” he grumbled pulling at his restraints. Seeing the big mirror on the wall made him realize he was in some sort of interrogation room. He was confused for a moment until he remembered. Overwatch uniforms and dead gang members, the smoke bomb going off…

His son. 

Jesse began tugging at his bonds frantically. Colt! Where was Colt? He saw his boy get picked up by an Overwatch agent before it went dark. If he was at some sort of base of thiers his son could be anywhere. He was probably scared out of his mind. 

He had to get out of here, find his boy and find a way out. He yanked as hard as he could against the cuffs and realized they were attached to his seat as well. Just as he was about to try and body slam his way out of the metal chair he heard a click and the door opened. 

A man entered. 

He had dark skin and a black beanie covering his head. A logo similar to Overwatch but very different was stamped on his outfit. He leveled Jesse with a look as he came in, shutting the door behind him and Jesse could see the scars on his face. This man looked like he had been through hell. 

Jesse guessed he did too. 

“Who’re you?” Jesse asked as the man sat across from him, a folder in his hand. 

“Your warden.” The man said looking Jesse over again. It was making the young man a bit uncomfortable at this point. Just as he was about to ask what the hell this guys problem was the man spoke. 

“Your just a kid.” he said and Jesse glared at the man who was keeping him held captive. 

“And your an old dog but who's keepin’ track?” he quipped. Instead of getting mad as Jesse was used to the man laughed. 

“You've got a mouth on you but i guess that's to be expected from a gang raised kid eh Jesse?” He said and Jesse's glare turned to confusion. 

“How the hell-?” 

“I know all about you kid.” He said, dropping the folder onto the desk in from of Jesse. Papers and a few photos came out of it. Jesses glare came back and took aim at the man across from him. 

“What are you, some kinda stalker?” He growled and the man put up his hands in defense. “Recon. You might not know it but that gang you run with is dangerous and we've been trying to take you all down for a long time.” he said pointing a finger gun at Jesse. “And we got ya.” 

Jesse rolled his eyes. 

“Congratulations.” Jesse said sarcastically looking back at the photos. He froze when he saw one of him and his boy. His boy was taken, he was here somewhere...

Colt. 

“Where's my boy?” He demanded, leveling the man with a look. “I saw one a you take him, where is he!?” He said not realizing he'd raised his voice. 

The man looked confused for a moment. He leaned into his ear, listening to someone on an earpiece Jesse guessed before he looked back at him. 

“Thats your son?” He asked. Jesse was getting impatient and restless. 

“Nah i just thought it’d be a hoot to be a dad, yes he's my son!” Jesse snapped, pulling at his restraints again. “Y'all took him and he's here somewhere I know it!” He said thrashing around. He almost tipped his chair over.

“Keep struggling all you like you arent goin’ anywhere.” He said. “Not unless you cut a hand off.” he said watching Jesse with something close to amusement on his face. 

Jesse's head was killing him and he felt like absolute shit but none of that mattered to him. Not with his son on the line. 

“I dont know what you want from me and i dont care all i want is my son,” Jesse said. “Where is he?” He demanded. The man leaned forward his chin resting on his enclosed hands. 

“You seem to he forgetting who's in charge here.” He said and that only made Jesse more irritable. “Now about this gang you ran with…”

****

The man tried to interrogate him. Ask him questions but Jesse wouldn't answer anything. All he kept saying was “Where is my son”. 

Eventually the man got frustrated and had to give himself a break. He left and Jesse kept trying to get out but soon realized with a sinking feeling that he wouldn't be able too. That asshole had been right. Unless he somehow amputated a hand he wasnt gonna budge from this hold. 

He gave a deep sigh, realizing how tired he was he let his head droop. He closed his eyes and tried to think. What could he do? Maybe when they transferred him to a cell he'd be able to make a break for it but even if he did that he would still need to find Colt…

Colt…

His boy. 

With his sweet little smile and muddy feet. His small voice and desire to be just like papa. Constsntly stealing his hat and wearing it around like he was in a bonafied western. His little dog chasing him by the heels and his bright eyes. 

His mamas eyes. 

Lord how he missed her. 

When this all started they both knew it would be dangerous but that's what made it fun.

At first. 

Then Jesse had gone and gotten attached to her and she to him and it wasnt just for fun anymore. Now his heart was in it and his mama used to always tell him the heart is treacherous and it knows what it wants even if what it wants isnt good for you. 

Jesse knew what he wanted and he had her for a few good years. Then when he lost her he felt like he'd never love again...But she'd left him something. Something to love and take care of and help grow in memory of her. 

Someone he loved so much it hurt to think he'd never see him again. 

His boy. 

His world. 

Jesse heard the door click open again and he looked up seeing the dark skinned man come back in. He had a cup of coffee in his hand and another folder. Jesse didnt feel like playing games anymore so he hoped this would be over soon. 

“Your back mighty early.” Jesse said giving him a sarcastic smirk. “Didja miss me?” The man only leaned back and sipped on his coffee. 

“Not really,” he said sliding a picture over to Jesse. “But I know someone who does.” He said and Jesse's eyes went wide. It was a picture of his boy, but not like the others. His son had a bandage across his nose and was sporting an Overwatch jacket over his messy clothes. What hurt Jesse the most were his eyes. 

Colt was scared. 

“What is this?” He demanded and the asshole across from him just sipped his coffe casually. He set his cup down and leaned over to pull the picture away again. 

“Funny, I thought you'd recognize your own son.” He said. 

“I know who it is, why are ya showin’ it to me?” Jesse growled squirning again. “Where is he?” The man stayed silent. “What have you done with him, tell me dammit!” Jesse saw a look of actual concern cross the mans face. His smug expression turned soft and Jesse didnt know why. 

It was then he realized he'd been crying. He felt the tears streaking the dirt on his face like rivulets. He ducked his head, grinding his teeth. Dammit Jesse! Keep it together! He chastised himself. 

He'd been thinking about y/n and it had made him too soft. Now seeing his son was ok but still not being near him must've been too much. He tried not too but the tears kept coming. 

“...I just...w...want my….boy…!” He choked through the tears. “I dont care...what happens to deadlock…th-they can all...burn in hell!” he insisted feeling the strength come back to his voice. 

“I'll sing like a canary if that’s what it takes…! I...i don't care what happens just...please….please…!” He practically begged looking back up at him finally. 

“Please...just let me see my boy.” 

The room went quiet. Jesse didnt take his eyes off the man across from him. He looked Jesse dead in the eyes and for a moment it felt like there was a connection made. One that Jesse wasnt sure of.

“Here's the deal,” he said suddenly. “We need to lock your gang up you included.” He said and Jesse hung his head in defeat. “However, I've been looking over everything we have on you and I gotta say with your talents we could use someone like you.” 

Jesse blinked and raised his head back up to look at him. “What?” 

“Im going to give you a choice.” the man said. “You can rot in jail the rest of your life, put your son in foster care and never see him again.” He started placing his hands on the desk in front if him. 

“Or.” 

“Or…?”

“You can help me take your gang down, still get to take care of you kid and come work for me instead.” 

Jesse was flabbergasted. 

“Wh….what?” He asked confused as all hell. Was tgis guy seriously offering him a job? “Why?” It was then he realized he should have just shut up and taken it. But ibstead of changing his mind the man gave bim a smirk. 

“Because you never miss a shot.” He said. “All the data weve collected all the crime scenes weve investigated has pointed to one of the deadlock gang having an almost...supernatural ability to hit every target dead on.” He explained. “I saw you once. When we were on a stake out and i told myself if i ever caught you I'd try and get you on our side.” He said giving Jesse a concerned look. 

“Your just a kid yourself Jesse and having a kid is tough enough without having to look over your shoulder for the big bad wolf.” He said. “I'm offering you a chance to do right by the law and for yourself.” He explained gently pushing the licture of Colt closer to him. “And for Colt.” 

Jessse felt tears well up again and he shook his head to be rid of them. He fixed the man with a gaze trying to see if he was lying or trying to trick him but he was being honest. There was no malice in his voice or cunning in his eyes. 

Jesse took a deep breath. 

And made a decision he didnt regret. 

“I'm in.” 

The man across from him smiled. 

“Good,” he said with a nod. “Im gonna be your boss. The names Reyes. Gabriel Reyes.”


End file.
